


Finally Got It

by NightHowl



Series: Tempink Prompts [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, but ink gets a soul au, gays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-10-25 09:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightHowl/pseuds/NightHowl
Summary: "What if Template created a empty soul for ink. Template then put ink’s ink in the soul and made it his. But he’s just hiding it from ink while ink try’s to cope with real emotions."- sweetiecola (tumblr)





	Finally Got It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What if Template created a empty soul for ink. Template then put ink’s ink in the soul and made it his. But he’s just hiding it from ink while ink try’s to cope with real emotions."
> 
> \- sweetiecola (tumblr)

Template was in his and Ink's room, working on something for their first anniversary. He occasionally opens a new digital grid, drawing on it like a blueprint. It was late, so Template had the lights off for mostly the feel of it. It felt more relaxing and productive for him anyways.

Eventually Template touched one of his grids. A white, yet upright, soul appeared in his hands. Of course it had it's imperfections, but it was the start of something, a step up after hours of trying to make it. The last steps were Ink's vials and permission, but hopefully it won't suddenly flunk on him. He could take Ink's vials to test now but... That would be rude of him to do. It's how he feels after all, he would rather wait until their anniversary day.

For now, Template looked for a place to hide the artificial soul. He just decided to put it in his hub, or his "doodlesphere" in a way since he monitors "his" AU's from there. It should last on its own as a "fake" soul anyways. Template hoped for that at least.

* * *

The wait till the anniversary felt like a long one, but also well worth it. The day started with the two being loving and goofy to each other, before they decided to move on to exploring AUs. They kept wandering in a random area till it bored them, then moved on. After a while of AU hopping, they decided to take a rest. That was Template's chance.

"Hey Ink...?" He mumbled out, barely catching the guardian's attention. Template was turned away from the other as he messed with his hands. He opened a small portal to quickly grab the artificial soul when Ink wasn't looking.

"Hm?" Ink made the noise as he looked over. He noticed Template was turned away, so he tried to walk around him, only to stare surprised.

"You wanted a soul before, right?" Template smiles weakly at his husband, nervousness getting the best of him. Ink, however, took it a different way than Template expected.

"You didn't kill anyone for that, did you?" After Ink said that, the two started to stare at each other dumbfounded for a while in an awkward silence. Once Template was hit with realization, he practically panicked.

"N-no! Of course I didn't!" Template shook his head quickly enough to give himself a mild headache. "Why would I even do that?!" Ink covered his mouth with his hand, amused by his lover's panick over what was a joke to him, trying not to laugh at him too hard. It didn't take long for him to frown though, and Template noticed. "What's wrong...?"

"I-I just..." Ink then shook his head slowly, either denying the idea or question, but his silence showed he didn't really want to continue. When Template tried to comfort him, he continued anyways. "I guess I'm just trying to see what you're implying from this..."

"I'm not trying to imply anything, honey." Temlate mumbles confused. "I'm just trying to give a gift I worked hard on because I thought you'd like it..."

"It's just... You dated me while I was soulless, you told me yes while I was soulless, and then you married me a year ago while I was soulless. Why suddenly a soul, when I can at least make a choice of how I balance my emotions if needed?" Ink rambles a bit, probably picking it up from Template, mumbling it all. Template slowly frowned, but have Ink a kiss on the cheek.

"That's not what I'm going for..." Template starts. "I do believe you're trying to work out your emotions. This is a blank soul, a blank canvas, and you get to paint it with each amount of emotion as much as you like. I was hoping for you to not really need your vials, yet still be you, and for forever this time." When Template stopped talking, Ink nodded slowly like he understood and hugged the black skeleton.

"Well... I say that sounds fine... I believe you..." Ink mumbles. "Let's go personalize it then..." Template blinks, but smiles softly at him and nods.

* * *

It worked, even though if had to be tweaked a bit and responses tested, but it neatly attached to Ink when programmed to. They put a bit of the liquid creativity into the soul, Template kind of feeling like a doctor or scientist. He had a grid up to monitor his artificial soul, while also watching from the outside.

Ink quickly got excited when it started attaching to him, and that showed. When the liquid creativity was put in, the soul started to be a soft yellow of his excitement. It felt like Ink's happiness radiated onto him, as a love thing seems to naturally do.

Eventually, Ink could put his shirt down and pull his lover into a kiss. The other kisses back with his arms wrapped around Ink. Soon the newly soul given skeleton spoke up.

"At least now no one can call me fake with anything anymore, especially us."


End file.
